A BlackRose A Red Rose
by Lita Kitsune
Summary: Kurama Hiei, little Fluff, Rated cause i felt like it. First Hiei and Kurama Fic, tell how i did.


**A Black Rose. A Red Rose. **

**_OK, I know i said I would NEVER write a Kurama Hiei story...but...I have. I hade too. Part of it is cause i really wanted to,and the other part of it is i am practicing my writing before schoolstarts, cause i am in a Pre-AP English class, and i want to write as good as i ever have. Any way, even if youdo not read Hiei Kurama Stories, Plaease Read, and see if you like it.

* * *

_**

**The cold northern winds blew. Most people had retreated into the comfort of their homes. No one would expect to see someone walking, alone, in the cold winter weather. But, as Hiei walked along, he could not feel the cold, icy winds that would freeze most people. But, then again, Hiei was a Fire Demon. He could keep himself warm even in the most freezing of temperatures. Also, Hiei was part Ice Demon. This helped him be able to stand up to the freezing winds. But, as Hiei walked along the street, he was not even paying attention to the slight snow that had begun to fall. All he thought a bought was a boy, one boy, by the name of Kurama. _Why, why has fate cursed me so? _The Demon thought, _shunned by all, I am the forbidden child, I am not aloud to love, or… _this heart stopped, _be loved._ A single tear rolled down Hiei's pale cheeks. Unlike the tears of a Human, it was not absorbed into the dark; Black cape Hiei wore over his Light blue tank top and black jeans. Instead, this lone tear fell to the street, and where a wet water stain should have sat, there sat a round Jewel. This Jewel, The Tear Gem, was a beautiful mixture of red and Black. Quickly, Hiei bent down and picked up the Gem. _Never again, I shall never cry again, not even for Him. _Hiei thought, but he knew that if he confessed, and was rejected, he knew he would cry again. _I shall never tell him, just like I have never told Yukina the truth. _Hiei straitened and continued on his path to the park, where he could sleep, alone, all alone…**

**Not Far from the Park sat a House, not unlike the many houses that surrounded it. But, unlike all the other houses, in this one sat a Kitsune. Most of the people in His house were asleep. His Mother, a human who called him Suichi; His Step-Father; and His Step-Brother, were all sound asleep in their beds. But, One Light was still on. In a Plainly decorated room that held a variety of different plants, Sat a boy with long red hair. He sat at his Desk, shirtless, and in a pair of jeans, Thinking, like he had been the past few weeks. _I know I have never been…good, _Thought Kurama, _but even I do not think I deserve such a cruel fate. Why did I fall in love with him? Why? I know he shall never be able to love me back. _A few tears fell and hit the wooden desk. _I…I must never tell him. He will think I am a freak. He will… _his heart stopped, _he will_ _never love me, never… _Kurama thought as more tears fell. The clock sitting next to his arm read 10 o'clock. Kurama slowly stood and walked to his Bed. He lie down and fell asleep, alone, all alone…**

**The Next morning Hiei awoke as the sun was just starting to make its daily journey across the vast sky.He stretched, like always, and then Hopped across the tree tops until he reached a large temple. Like every morning, He walked over to the little window where a few birds slept and peeked inside to see Yukina, His sister, asleep. _Good, she is fine. _He thought as he headed toward the red Headed Kitsune's house. When he arrived he knocked on the window, like always. But, not like always, Kurama actually came up to the window. _He…he's not wearing a… _but his thoughts were interrupted. **

**"Hello Hiei, and to what honor do I owe this visit?" Kurama asked, his voice as sweet and gentle as a songbird, and yet with a slight sound of embarrassment.**

**"Hn" was all Hiei said. _I was just coming to look at you, you're not wearing a shirt, no shirt… _was what he was thinking. "Nothing, just passing by."**

**"Oh, I see, would you like to come in. I was about to go make some breakfast." Kurama said, with a sound of disappointment in his voice.**

**_YES YES YES YES! _Hiei's thoughts screamed, "Sure" He said as he entered Kurama's room. Kurama walked out his door and down the stairs that lead to the entryway. He walked slowly; like his mind was clouded and he dared not walk fast for fear of a collision with some object. He entered the cold kitchen, with Hiei trailing behind. Kurama glanced over his shoulder, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. A faint blush rose on Kurama's cheeks and his breath caught in his throat. He turned away before Hiei could notice.**

**_Inari-sama, _thought the kitsune, _he is so hot… _"Have a seat at the table Hiei, I'll cook something, how does eggs sound?" Kurama asked.**

**"Hn." Hiei replied. **

**"Hehe, I'll take that as a yes. Try and be quiet though, my parents are still asleep. I don't want to wake them so early in the morning." Kurama said.**

**"What were you doing up so early?" Hiei asked. Kurama turned around, startled.**

**"I…I couldn't sleep." Kurama said. _Cause I have been thinking about you. _He thought. **

**_Something must be wrong, really wrong, for him to be unable to sleep. _Hiei thought. "What's wrong?" Hiei asked.**

**"N…n…nothing, its…nothing Hiei. It just…nothing." Kurama said as he turned back around and started to prepare the eggs. Kurama began to think about what he had been thinking a bought the night before. He could feel the tears well up inside his eyes. _Don't cry Kurama, _he told himself, _not in front of him. Don't cry in front of him. _But a few rebel tears slipped past his eyelids and fell into the pan. Hiei noticed the faint sizzle of the pan when Kurama's tears hit.**

**"Fox, what's wrong?" Hiei asked, a hint of worry evident in his voice. **

**Kurama wanted to answer, but he could not bring himself to turn around to face the short, raven haired boy that stood behind him. Hiei walked forward until he was right behind Kurama.**

**"Kurama…?" Hiei whispered as he placed a hand on Kurama's back. Then Kurama did something neither was expecting. He turned around and slapped Hiei across the face. Hiei stumbled backward, shocked. "Kurama, what…?" but before Hiei could finish Kurama was running back upstairs to his room. Hiei tried to catch up but when he reached the door Kurama had already locked it. Hiei, confused and Hurt, turned and left the house. He headed to Genkai's temple. He needed to talk with Yukina. **

**Inside Kurama's room Kurama had lay down on his bed and he cried, just cried. _Why did I hit him? Why did I hurt him like that? _Kurama asked himself. But he knew why. He had been thinking about the fact that Hiei would never love him in return, and when he felt Hiei's small but strong hand on his back, he did not want to be hurt…he did not want rejection. Kurama stood. He had left the eggs on the stove and he knew they would be burning, and he did not want his mother awake just yet. He did not want his family to see him like this. He walked back down the stairs and back into the Kitchen. But something caught his eye. He bent down a picked up the perfectly round Red and Black Gem that lay where Hiei had stood moments before. _What's this? _He thought, but in truth he knew exactly what it was. It was a Tear Gem, Hiei's Tear Gem, to be precise. Kurama Placed this Gem in his pocket and removed the eggs from the Stove. **

**After he had finished cleaning up the kitchen he returned to his room. He put on a clean Emerald green T-shirt, and a pair of light blue Jeans. He left a note on his door saying he had gone out for a walk and should be back by noon. Then he left the house and headed toward Yusuke's house. He had been Talking with Yusuke a lot, mainly about his little dilemma. Yusuke had proved to be a good, reliable friend and had not told anyone about Kurama's visits and what they talked about during them. Kurama knew Yusuke would be able to help him. When he reached Yusuke's house he knocked on the door. "Who the hell is it?" came Yusuke's grouchy reply. **

"**Yusuke? It's me, Kurama, I was wondering if I could talk with you?" Kurama said. Yusuke opened the door.**

"**Oh, hay Kurama, come in, man aren't you cold?" Yusuke asked. He had a right to ask that, since it was snowing. Not heavy snow, mind you, but still, it was snowing.**

"**Uh? Oh, hehe, I guess I forgot my coat." Kurama said, chuckling half-heartedly. **

**_Ok, something must really be up. _Yusuke thought. He stepped aside to let Kurama into his house and closed the door.**

**A few miles away, at Genkai's temple, Hiei had arrived to see his sister sitting in the snow petting a bunny rabbit. He tried to keep out of sight, but Yukina spotted him. "Hello Hiei, what brings you here." She asked sweetly.**

"**I…I wanted to talk with you." Hiei said.**

"**All right, do you want to go inside, you must be cold." Yukina said.**

"**No, I'm fine out here." Hiei said.**

"**Oh, ok, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Yukina asked.**

"**There are a few things I need to discuss with you. First off…" Hiei trailed off.**

"**Yes…? What is it Hiei?" **

"**I, I know where you brother is." Hiei said.**

"**You do? Does he know I'm looking for him, what did he say, is he safe?" Yukina asked quickly.**

"**Slow down. He knows you have looking for him, he…he has been watching you this whole time. And he is fine." Hiei said. _Fine, but heartbroken._**

"**Is…is he going to come and see me? Why has he not approached me? Is he…is he ashamed of me?" Yukina said quietly. Tears started to fall and little yellow gems hit the ground.**

"**No, Yukina," Hiei said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I am not ashamed of you. It is myself that I am ashamed of." Hiei said. Yukina looked up at him but he did not meet her eyes.**

"**You're my brother, Hiei?" she asked softly. Hiei just nodded and continued to stare into the forest. "OH, Brother, I have been looking for you for so long!" Yukina cried, "Why did you not tell me?" **

"**I was afraid you would hate me, I am a murder, a thief, a forbidden child…" Hiei said. "I am not aloud to love, or …" but at that moment Hiei thought of how Kurama had slapped him. "Or be loved." He said in a whisper. **

"**No, you were a thief, a Murder, but Hiei, no one is forbidden to love, no one is forbidden to be loved." Yukina said. She stepped away from Hiei and Look him in the eye. "You are my brother, I do not care what other have said about you. You have always been so kind to me. Now lets go inside, you said you had something else you wanted to talk with me about?" Yukina said as she led Hiei into the old Temple. She left for a moment to make some tea, but a few minutes later she returned with two cups of steaming green tea. She handed a cup to Hiei and sat down. "Now what is troubling you, brother?" **

"**I…" but Hiei's thoughts once again returned to earlier that morning. With out meaning to Hiei placed his hand on the spot where Kurama had slapped him. **

"**What is the matter?" Yukina asked, concerned.**

"**You know Kurama, Ne?" Hiei asked, trying to think of a way to explain.**

"**Yes, Kurama's the one with the long hair, correct?" Yukina said.**

"**Correct. Well…I…you see I've…" But Hiei could not say it. He blushed slightly and turned to hide it, but Yukina noticed.**

"**Brother, are you in love with Kurama-Kun?" Yukina asked. Hiei nodded. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed.**

"**I have not told him how a feel, though…" Hiei said.**

"**Your afraid of rejection, ne?" Yukina said.**

"**Hai." Hiei said.**

"**Would you like me to help you tell him?" Yukina asked, "or did you just want to tell someone?"**

"**Hn, I have to go." Hiei said. He stood and walked out the door.**

**Back at Yusuke's house Kurama had told Yusuke about what had happened earlier that morning. "I don't know why I hit him." Kurama said, close to tears. "It is not is fault I fell in love with him." Kurama said. He pulled out the tear gem.**

"**What's that?" Yusuke asked.**

"**It is a Tear gem. Hiei's tear gem. I found it on the floor after he left." Kurama said. **

"**Oh…um…ok, so do you feel better now?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Yes, a little. Thank You Yusuke." Kurama said.**

"**Anytime, pal." Yusuke said. Kurama got up and left. **

**He walked for some time, not really paying attention to where he was going. When he finally tore his eyes away from the tear gem he notice he was in the park. He sat down on a bench and started to cry. In the tree above him sat Hiei. He saw Kurama crying, and he wanted to go down there, wrap his arms around the kitsune and tell him everything thing was ok. But the memory of Kurama's slap drove him, instead of closer; farther from the Kitsune he loved. Kurama heard the leaves rustle as Hiei jumped off. This made Kurama Cry harder. **

**After Kurama had Left, Yusuke got dressed and headed to Genkai's house. He was bored and wanted to train. When he got there he saw Yukina sitting out front, staring out into the sky. "Hay Yukina!" Yusuke said. "What are you doing?"**

"**Oh, hello Yusuke-kun. I was just thinking. Hiei stopped by a little while ago." Yukina said. "Yusuke, Hiei is my brother!" **

"**Yeah, I know. Most of us knew, but Hiei did not want us to tell you. So he finally spilled?" Yusuke said.**

"**Yes, and he told me something else." Yukina said.**

"**What?" Yusuke asked. "You can tell me. I'm already keeping a secret for Kurama" **

"**Really? Well, its about Kurama… my brother is in love with him…" Yukina said.**

"**Your serious!" Yusuke said. "This is great! That's basically the same secret Kurama told me, except visa versa."**

"**Really! We need to get them together. But…Hiei was acting like something was wrong." Yukina said.**

"**Yeah, well, Kurama slapped him earlier this morning…" Yusuke said, he sat down next to Yukina and told her what Kurama Had told him.**

"**Oh, that's so sad. We have to help them." Yukina said.**

"**I agree. So what should we do?" Yusuke said. So for the next hour they sat in Genkai's front porch planning different ways to get Hiei and Kurama together. Finally they came up with a foolproof plan, or so they hoped. In One week they would throw a big party at Genkai's. Since it would be Christmas in a week they would throw a Christmas party. And at that party they would do the secret Santa thing. But they would rig it so that Hiei got Kurama and Visa Versa. Then Yukina would convince Hiei to buy something really special for Kurama, to show him how much he cared, and Yusuke would do the same with Kurama. Once they had everything planed out Yukina went inside to get invitations ready and Yusuke left to train. **

**After Yukina had finished the invites Yusuke toke them and gave them to everyone. Yukina kept one and gave it to Hiei, "We are meeting tomorrow to pick names for the Secret Santa." Yukina said.**

"**What's this Secret Santa thing?" Hiei asked.**

"**Well, we all draw names, but we are not aloud to tell the person we got that we got them. Then we go and buy a present for them, we all put the presents under the tree, with the person's name on the top. Then we all go find the present that has our name on it. After we have all unwrapped our presents we tell everyone who we got." Yukina explained.**

"**Oh, Hn." Hiei said.**

"**So be here tomorrow at noon, that's when we will draw names." Yukina said.**

"**K'ay." Hiei said as he Got up and left. **

**_This is going to be great! _Thought Yukina. The next day, at exactly noon, everyone showed up at the Temple. Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Genkai, Koenma, and Boton all were gathered in the main room. **

"**Ok everyone. We have randomly given everyone a person that he or she must buy a present for." Yusuke said as he passed out envelopes to everyone. "In side is the name of the person you have. You may pick one person as a 'partner' to help you pick out gifts." Everyone opened his or her envelope. Hiei walked over to Yukina.**

"**Yukina, could you help me, I got…Kurama…" Hiei said vary quietly. **

"**Of course, Brother." Yukina said. Everyone gasped.**

"**You told her Hiei?" Boton said.**

"**Hn." Hiei said.**

"**After all that fuss about you thinking she would reject you, you finally told her?" Genkai said.**

"**Wait a min. am I missing something?" Kuwabara asked. **

"**Kuwabara-Kun, Hiei-Kun is my brother." Yukina said.**

"**Oh…" he said. Kurama walked to Yusuke. **

"**Yusuke, I need your help." Kurama said in a low whisper so that no one else heard.**

"**Why, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.**

"**I got…Hiei" Kurama said.**

"**Oh…I see. Ok. When do you want to go shopping?" Yusuke asked Kurama.**

"**In two days." Kurama said.**

"**Kay" Yusuke said. Everyone grabbed his or her coat and left. The week passed and everyone had fun, more of less, getting the presents for their friends. **

**On the day of the party everyone gathered in the main room. One at a time they put the presents under the tree, witch was in the next room, so that everyone would not be able to tell witch present was theirs. By about 5:30, they decided to open presents. They each got there presents and sat down. **

"**OK! I'll go first, then Kuwabara, then Koenma, then Boton, then Hiei, then Yukina, then Keiko, then Kurama. Ok lets see what I got!" Yusuke ripped the wrapping paper. Inside was a new fighting game. "AWSOME!" Yusuke yelled.**

"**Yusuke, when do we revile who we got?" Kurama asked.**

"**After all the presents are unwrapped." Yusuke said. **

"**OK." Kurama said.**

"**My turn!" Kuwabara said as he ripped the paper from his present. Inside was a Kitten plushie. "Its so cute!" Kuwabara said. Everyone laughed.**

"**All right, lets see what I got…" Koenma said as he opened his package. Inside were a couple new inkpads. "Well who ever gave me this is really smart, so that rules out these bakas." Koenma said pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.**

"**Ok, enough, my turn" Boton opened up her present. Inside was a new Light blue Kimono. "OH, its so beautiful." Boton exclaimed. **

"**Hiei, its your turn." Yukina said. **

"**Hn." Hiei said as he unwrapped his gift. Kurama's breath caught in his throat. **

**_I hope he likes it. _Kurama thought. Slowly the wrapping paper fell off the gift to revile a long, beautifully crafted Kantna. The sheath had a rose and a dragon weaved together along the side. Hiei unsheathed it. **

"**Amazing." Hiei said as he looked at the blade. He re-sheathed it and stared at the sheath. "Absolutely amazing" Hiei said. _If only this could be true… _Hiei thought. **

"**May we continue?" Yukina said. **

"**Yeah, its your turn." Hiei said.**

"**It is? All right." Yukina carefully opened the rectangular shaped box. Inside was a little bag of bird food and a red Kimono that matched her eyes. "It's so beautiful." Yukina said.**

"**It is…my turn now." Keiko said. She opened her gift to revel a little statue of two birds, one silver and the other gold. "Its so cute." Keiko said.**

"**And now, my turn." Kurama said. He opened up this gift. It was a carved wooden box. On the lid it showed a Four tailed Kitsune holding and rose in its mouth, and a dragon. The Dragon was in the air, there were clouds carved in to the wood, and the fox sat atop the dragons back. It was a vary delicately carved box. Kurama was speechless. _It…if only this were true…_ he thought. **

"**OK!" Yusuke called, breaking up Kurama's thoughts. "Now to find out who had who." Yusuke said, "I had Boton."**

"**I had Yusuke." Kuwabara said.**

"**I got Yukina." Koenma said.**

"**I got Kuwabara" Boton said.**

"**Hn." Hiei said.**

"**Come one Hiei, you have to tell everyone who you got." Yukina said. **

"**Kurama." Hiei said, a VARY faint blush rising on his cheeks. **

"**I got Keiko-chan" Yukina said.**

"**I got Koenma" Keiko said.**

"**And I got…Hiei" Kurama said.**

"**Course you did. Right Yukina." Yusuke said.**

"**Yup, that's right." Yukina said.**

"**Yusuke…what are you hiding?" Kurama asked.**

"**Well we, me and Yukina here, rigged it so you would get Hiei and Visa Versa." Yusuke said.**

"**Why?" Hiei asked.**

"**Cause we know something you doesn't." Yukina said.**

"**And what would that be?" Kurama asked.**

"**Look at your presents. They are a message." Yusuke said.**

"**Yusuke, what are you…" Kurama said.**

"**Fox, wait, look at your box, what does it have on it?" Hiei asked.**

"**A kitsune and a Dragon." Kurama said.**

"**And mine has a Rose and a Dragon." Hiei said.**

"**They…they represent us." Kurama whispered. He stood, turned and ran out into the snow, which, in the last week, had fallen a lot. There was at least a foot of snow on the ground. **

"**Some one needs to go get him, he'll freeze out there." Keiko said.**

"**Hn." Hiei said. He stood and followed Kurama, His new sword at his side, Kurama's box in his hands. He had to run pretty far into the forest before he found Kurama, shivering, at the banks of a frozen pond. "You're going to freeze to death if you stay out here." Hiei said, walking up behind Kurama. **

**Kurama Jumped. "H…Hiei? What are you…" Kurama asked**

"**I followed you. You shouldn't run away if you're scared. What's wrong Kurama? Something has been bugging you for a while now." Hiei said.**

"**I…Hiei I…" But Kurama was cut off as Hiei's warm, pink lips met Kurama's cold, blue ones.**

"**Shhhh…Everything is ok, Kurama. Everything is ok, my little Kitsune." Hiei whispered into Kurama's ear. Kurama cried into Hiei's shoulder.**

"**Hiei, I…love you." Kurama said.**

"**I love you to, my Chibi Kawaii Kitsune." Hiei said. Once again their Lips met in a passionate Kiss. They sat there in the snow, in each others arms, for about an hour till they heard Voices coming closer to them.**

"**HIEI! KURAMA!" They heard Yusuke yell.**

"**BROTHER! KURAMA-KUN!" Yukina yelled.**

"**SHRIMP! KURAMA!" Kuwabara yelled.**

"**GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!" Boton yelled. **

"**HIEI! KURAMA!" Keiko called.**

"**GUYS!" Koenma yelled. Finally they reached the clearing where Kurama and Hiei sat. **

"**There you guys are. We were worried." Yusuke said. **

"**Worried?" Kurama asked.**

"**Yeah, we were afraid you guys might…I don't know, kill yourselves or something. But no, you guys are just sitting here, all find and dandy, I guess our plan worked, Eh Yukina?" Yusuke asked.**

"**Yes it did." Yukina said. They all headed back to The Temple to enjoy hot Coco, and each other's company, some more then others. **

**And that, my dear friends, is where we shall leave this Kitsune and this Demon, in one another's arms, cozy by a warm, blazing fire. On a cold Winters Day; the cold northern winds blowing; most people had retreated into the comfort of their homes. And so had The Black Rose and The Red Rose.

* * *

**

**_So, good, bad, amazing, write a sequel, delete it. WHAT? TELL ME! review!_**

**_Ja Ne_**

**_Lita Kitsune_**


End file.
